le secret
by angy1304
Summary: fic sur B&B. lors d'une mission... Pour en savoir plus venez lire et laisser une trace svp


Les personnages ne ma par tiennent pas il sont a Hart Hanson, Kathy et la Fox. J'espere que vous aller aimer bonne lescture

* * *

Booth et Brennan était ensemble depuis 6 mois. Tout allai bien entre eux. Ils vivait à présent dans l'appartement de Tempe. Cullen venait de leur proposer une mission sous couverture à News York.

- Bonjour monsieur nous avons décidez d'accepter votre mission.

- Bien alors vous partirez dans deux jours.

- D'accord ont sera prêt.

Seeley et Tempérance retournèrent cher eux. Depuis 2 mois maintenant Tempe n'allai pas très bien elle avait des nausées et des vertiges. Bien sur comme vous vous en doutez elle est enceinte. Mais elle seul le sait sinon Booth n'aurai jamais accepter de la laisser faire cette mission. Et oui dans deux jours il partent pour une mission d'infiltration dans un gang qu'ils doivent faire tomber pour trafique d'armes et de faut billets.

-Tu vient manger ma chérie?

- Oui j'arrive. Tu nous as préparer quoi de bon a manger?

- Salades du chef.

- Mmm merci mon chérie.

Brennan l'embrassa et alla se mettre a table.

-Tu es prête pour la mission Bones.

-Quand va tu arrêter de m'appeler Bones? Et oui je suis prête pour la mission et toi?

- Je n'arrêterai pas et oui je suis prêt. En plus avec toi bien sur que oui.

- Ouai rattrape toi.

Booth et Bones finirent de manger et allèrent ce coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Les deux jours passèrent tranquillement et le jour de la mission arriva.

Booth et Brennan se rendirent à l'aéroport et prirent un jet privé pour news York ou ils se feraient passer pour un couple de jeune marier.

- Alors tu es Shannon et moi je suis Jason Taylor. Nous somme marier depuis 3 mois et nous voulons acheter des armes pour notre chef.

- Ses bon j'ai compris.

- Ok bon ont arrive.

Arriver à l'hôtel.

- Bonjour vous avez une réservation.

- Oui au nom de Taylor.

- Oui ces la suite nuptiale.

Booth choquer de la réservation de Cullen.

- Euh oui, oui ces sa.

- Donc au première étage chambre 215.

- Merci

Seeley et Tempe se rendirent dans leur suite. Notre cher agent fut époustoufler par la beauté des lieux.

-On a rendez vous dans une heure avec le gang.

- Ok ses bon sa va bien se passer.

Le premier rendez vous se passa très bien. Booth et Bones avait réussi à ce faire accepter par le groupe de trafiquant. Mais le troisième jour un gars du gang appeler Joe s'approcha un peu trop prêt de Tempérance et vit quel était enceinte.

- Mais tu est en cloque ma jolie.

- Non pourquoi dite vous sa.

- On me la fait pas a moi, je le sait.

- Et tu te fait pas chier le nouveau ta une super nana et tu nous la mais enceinte. Tu me la prête?

- Mais t'ai malade ou quoi tu la touche pas ok? Elle est à moi et à personne d'autres.

- Ok, ok ces bon je la touche pas. Pas la peine de t'énerver.

Après cette incident Shannon et Jason retournèrent a leurs suite.

- Ces vrai ce qu'il a dit? Tes enceinte?

- Je suis désoler je voulais te le dire mais tu n'aurai pas accepter cette mission si je te l'avais dit avant.

- Ba bien sur que j'aurai refuser. Tes enceinte de combien?

- 2 mois.

Booth en s' énervant un peu.

- Tu es enceinte de 2 mois et tu ne me dit rien. Mais tu te prend pour qui pour me cacher sa et mettre la vie de notre bébé en danger.

- Tu vois je savait bien que tu ne comprendrai pas.

En haussent le ton.

-Bien sur que je ne comprend pas.

- Bon ses bon la sa m'énerve arrête de me crier dessus j'ai compris que j'aurai pas du.

-Tu es vraiment inconsciente.

-Bon ces bon la s'en ai trop je m'en vais.

Brennan sortie de la suite les larmes au yeux. Au bout de 10 minute de marche ne connaissant pas les lieux elle se retrouva dans un quartier pas très fréquentable. Et la elle reconnu Joe, elle ne voulais pas le voir mais trop tard.

- Alors ma belle qu'es ce que tu fait ici et s'en ton garde du corps en plus?

- Rien je me promenais et je me suis perdu.

- Tes perdu? Tu veut que je te raccompagne?

- Non sa va aller merci.

En attendant Booth avait appeler 5 fois Tempérance sens réponse. Et se Joe venait de plus en plus collant. Il voulu raccompagner Tempe mais au lieu de sa il l'emmena dans une ruelle sombre. Il commença a la coller contre un mur et avait les mains baladeuse. Tempe se débattais mais il sorti un couteau de sa poche. Et le fit glisser le long de sa cuisse. Tempe étant en robe elle eu donc la cuisse ouverte.

Et l'homme continuai avec sa main baladeuse. Brennan eu une sorte de pousser d'adrénaline et le repoussa violement ce qui le fit tomber et elle partie en courant jusqu'à son hôtel. Une fois dans la suite elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain dans laquelle elle s'enferma à clé. Booth l'aillant entendu rentrer voulu aller la voir mais fut stopper par la porte. Mais se qu'il entendis le surpris. Et oui notre cher anthropologue pleurai.

- Bones sa va?

Pas de réponse mais toujours des sanglots.

- Ma chérie ouvre moi je suis désoler de t'avoir parler comme sa. Aller ouvre moi qu'es ce que tu as?

- Laisse moi.

- Stp je t'en veut pas ses juste que sa ma surpris d'apprendre que tu était enceinte par un voyou. Mais je t'en veut pas je le veut ce bébé et je le veut avec toi.

Brennan ouvrit la porte. Et Booth entra il trouva sa Bones assise sur le bord de la baignoire compresse ensanglanter éparpiller sur le sol et elle le visage entre les mains et en larme.

- Ma chérie qu'es ce qu'il tes arriver?

- Ces bon ses rien.

- Mais tu rigole ou quoi tu a la jambe en sang et le seul truc que tu me dit ces ses rien. Qui ta fait sa?

- Ces ce Joe. Bon tu veut bien m'aider ou tu reste la a me regarder.

- Quel ordure je vais me le faire.

- Bon Seeley ces pour aujourd'hui ou demain.

- Oui désoler ma puce.

Booth soigna la jambe de Tempérance et lui mis un bandage. Et ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé.

- Cullen ma appeler pendant que tu n'étais pas la et l'équipe intervient demain ils veulent les prendre en flague pendant qu'ils livrent la marchandise.

- D'accord.

- Comme sa dès demain ont rentre a la maison et je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi et de ce bébé.

- Booth ce n'est qu'un fœtus. Et je n'ai pas besoin sue tu t'occupe de moi.

- Si en plus sait de ma faute si tu as été blesser alors je vais m'occuper de toi comme il faut.

- Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir ce n'est pas de ta faute ces moi qui n'aurai pas du partir et j'aurai du te le dire avant pour le bébé.

- Mais je n'aurai pas du hausser le ton sur toi. Je suis désoler;

- Ces bon je t'est déjà pardonner pour sa mais toi tu ma pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait?

Et pour seul réponse Booth l'embrassa tendrement. Et la il finirent au lit et leur nuit ce passa aussi tendrement. Le lendemain comme prévu le FBI arrêta tous le gang de trafiquant. Et Booth et Bones rentrèrent cher eux ou ils avait un mois de vacance. Pour la reprise de travail Tempe était a trois mois de grossesse qui commençai a ce voir. Donc ils décidèrent d'annoncer la nouvelle a tous le monde. Angela fut folle de joie et tous les autres était content pour le couple. Puis les enquête continuèrent et les mois passèrent. Brennan accoucha d'une petite fille appeler Christine Booth Brennan. Entre Tempe et Seeley c'était le grand amour Parker était contant d 'avoir une petite sœur. Angela et Hodgins vivait une belle vie avec leur fils et Camille elle était très heureuse avec sa fille et son gynéco.

* * *

Laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir merci d'avance :)


End file.
